


Nightmares and Comfort

by bikingpaladin



Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin
Summary: Blake comforts Ruby after Ruby has a nightmare.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676704
Kudos: 38





	Nightmares and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at some point after the Volume 7 finale. There's some spoilers for Volume 7, episode 11 "Gravity" but otherwise it's just some short Ladybug comfort.

“Ruby. Ruby, wake up!”

Ruby shuddered as she opened her eyes. Standing at her bedside was Blake, whose ears were drooping in the way they got when Blake was upset about something she had just heard.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby yawned.

Blake said, “You were having a nightmare. I could hear you crying and then you started screaming.”

“Oh.” Ruby grimaced.

She pulled the blankets up so they were covering her head, just like she would with the hood of her cloak if she had been wearing it. Blake’s ears twitched, revealing just how unsure she was of what to do.

Blake asked, “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

A hundred painful images flashed in Ruby’s mind as she tried to recall just what she’d been dreaming about. Things were hazy, but as she pushed herself to remember, Ruby got enough of an idea about what the nightmare was about.

“I...I don’t remember it that well. But okay.” Ruby said.

Blake patted Ruby’s shoulder gently. Ruby touched Blake’s hand and then cupped it, trying to get strength. Blake’s ears relaxed and Blake’s thumb softly stroked Ruby’s skin in a comforting pace.

Ruby explained, “I was dreaming about my mom. After what Salem said...I can’t get that memory of her out of my head. Of her looking so, so disappointed at me...of the clouds rolling in and her disappearing for the last time.”

Ruby stopped, her voice catching in her throat. It had never been easy to talk about her mother’s death. A tender tear rolled down her cheek and splattered on the hand she was using to hold Blake’s hand. Blake used her other hand to dab at Ruby’s eyes before Blake retracted it, as Ruby’s tears continued to flow beyond what Blake could wipe away.

“What if...what if Salem killed her?” Ruby finished.

Ruby’s eyes flickered, producing a silver light that glinted off of her tears, and then stopped as quickly as it had started.

Blake exclaimed, “Your eyes!”

“They...they’ve started doing that. When I think about Salem...or my Mom...” Ruby started to break down.

Blink. Her eyes flickered.

Ruby tried to calm down.

Blink. Her eyes flickered.

Ruby tried to think of something else.

Distracted, Ruby told her, “I wish that I could control my powers. If I could, then it would be so easy to deal with grimm...but then again, we’d still have to deal with Tyrian, and Watts, and Cinder...”

Ruby’s voice hitched and her eyes took the moment to shine brightly, intensifying until Ruby blinked, and the light went out again. Her tears stopped as Ruby held onto that feeling of determination that she always found within herself whenever she thought about how she had to stop Cinder from hurting anyone else ever again...

“I just wanted to be a normal girl. Did I ever tell you that? When Yang congratulated me for getting accepted into Beacon two years early, I told her that I didn’t want to be special. I just wanted to be another huntress.” Ruby used both of her hands to hug her knees to her chest.

Blake hugged Ruby, telling her, “I don’t think you’ll ever get a chance to be normal, Ruby. But maybe that’s not such a bad thing.”

Blake stepped back, ending the hug, and Ruby shivered, already missing the comfort of Blake’s touch.

“What’s the point of being special if I can’t do the things I need to do because I’m not strong enough? What’s the point of having these powers if I can’t understand how to use them?” Ruby asked.

Blake said, “I don’t think any of us can ever do everything that we need to do all the time. Sometimes we just fail. It doesn’t always work out. We might be huntresses, but we’re not perfect. We have to just...do what we can.”

“Okay. You’re right.” Ruby said.

Ruby hesitated before she asked, “Hey Blake? Can you come hold me for a bit?”

“Of course.” Blake smiled.

Blake scooted in under the covers and Ruby burrowed against her, pressing their chests together. Blake gently rubbed Ruby’s shoulders and Ruby nuzzled Blake’s neck. Ruby pressed a soft kiss to Blake’s lips. Blake hummed as she deepened the kiss, leaning closer to Ruby.

They stayed like that for a while, before Ruby’s tiredness crept up on her, and Ruby pulled away. Ruby tucked herself under Blake’s head and the two fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My current plan is to do a different pairing for each story in this series. I went searching through RWBY Inktober prompt lists to get some inspiration.  
> Inktober Prompt List: https://twitter.com/LectraArt/status/1177946049769562112


End file.
